Can't Escape
by Gemini Slacker
Summary: Ketika mengetahui dirinya terlahirkan kembali ke Dunia KHR! [Nama] memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan dengan satu pun dari karakter di Manga yang dulu disukainya itu. Akan tetapi, sepertinya manusia memang tidak bisa melarikan diri dari takdirnya. Reader Insert, Girl!Reader, Reincarnation!Reader, Chubby!Reader, POLING OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning 1 :** No Beta Reader, Reader Insert, Reinkarnasi!ReaderOOC.

**Warning 2 :** Cerita ini mengenai Reader yang meninggal di dunia nyata dan terlahir kembali di Dunia KHR! [mirip cerita Self-insert pada umumnya. Akan tetapi, Reader menggantikan OC.] Jadi, jika tidak suka dengan hal ini. Tolong tekan tombol back.

**Summary :** Ketika mengetahui dirinya terlahirkan kembali ke Dunia KHR! [Nama] memutuskan untuk berhubungan dengan satu pun dari karakter di Manga yang dulu disukainya. Akan tetapi, sepertinya manusia memang tidak bisa melarikan diri dari takdir yang ada. Reader Insert, Girl!Reader, Reincarnation!Reader, Chubby!Reader, Poling Open!

...

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira_

_This Fiction © Gemini Slacker_

...

**AN :** Mini-chan tahu, kalau Fanfic ini agak aneh dan beda dari yang pada umumnya. Akan tetapi, Mini-chan sudah lama ingin bikin fic yang seperti ini. Jadi mohon dimaklumi. Sekali lagi, jika tidak suka dengan hal ini, silahkan tekan kembali tombol back. R&R, Please.

...

*** Chapter 1 ***

**~ Reinkanasi? ~**

...

Panas...

Tubuhku terasa sakit...

Rasanya aku ingin mati...

Entah bagaimana, tubuhku sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Bahkan, aku sendiri tidak tahu... sejak kapan tubuhku menjadi kaku seperti ini. Akan tetapi, yang aku ketahui kalau mungkin ajalku semakin dekat.

...Yah, tak apalah. Secara aku tahu ini yang diinginkan olehnya.

Termasuk... diriku sendiri.

...?

Hm, hangatnya...

Rasanya ada seseorang yang menyentuh tubuhku yang semakin mati. Aku merasa seseorang memelukku dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

Apa ini rasanya kematian?

Tak heran, kalau banyak orang yang begitu memilih jalan kematian sebagai akhir dari sebuah penderitaan.

"..."

Ng? Rasanya samar-samar aku mendengar seseorang berbicara padaku. Apa kau berbicara padaku... Ng, Tuan Malaikat?

"..."

Ah, kau tertawa? Apa yang lucu, Tuan Malaikat?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu, Tuan Malaikat? Apa karena aku masih berada di antara hidup dan mati?

"..."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Tuan Malaikat. Akan tetapi, rasanya aku tidak menyukainya. Dan sepertinya tanpa aku sadari, rasa sakit di tubuhku mulai menghilang dan anehnya aku merasa tubuhku sangat ringan dan melayang di udara.

Apa aku mulai meninggalkan tubuhku?

Aku tidak tahu apa terjadi pada diriku. Tapi, yang aku ketahui adalah aku sudah meninggalkan duniaku dengan bantuan dari Tuan Malaikat. Dan mungkin, saat ini aku sedang melayang terbang ke dunia sana dengan bantuan Tuan Malaikat—atau aku mesti memanggilnya Dewa Kematian?—Di mana orang itu menungguku dengan penuh kebencian.

Tapi, aku tidak peduli soal itu. Karena pada dasarnya aku sudah menyerah untuk membuat dia mengerti diriku lagi. Secara, siapa yang mau mengerti perasaan seorang pembunuh?

_Tidak ada, bukan?_

...

Aku tidak tahu, berapa lama aku dibawa olehnya. Akan tetapi, samar-samar aku merasakan mulai kehilangan pelukan hangat dari Sang Tuan Malaikat yang digantikan dengan rasa hangat yang lain. Dan tak jauh dari tempatku berada sekarang, aku bisa melihat adanya cahaya putih yang menyilaukan yang seolah-olah mengundangku untuk datang mendekatinya. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak suka dengan cahaya itu.

Ditengah keraguan itu, aku merasakan adanya tangan yang mengelus rambutku dengan lembut sebelum memberikan sedikit dorongan pada punggungku. Seolah pemilik tangan itu berkata padaku kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sekali lagi, aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi, yang aku tahu, kalau aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain untuk menuju cahaya itu. Aku hanya bisa berharap semuanya memang akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah aku memasuki cahaya itu, entah bagaimana, mataku terasa sakit dengan cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba bersinar terang dengan kuatnya. Serta tubuhku terasa sangat kedinginan yang membuat diriku seperti telanjang tak memakai apapun di tubuhku.

Samar-samar, sekali lagi aku mendengar berbagai suara di sekitarku yang tidak aku bisa dengar dengan jelas. Kemudian, aku merasakan tangan yang amat besar menyentuhku dan menggendongku dengan mudahnya.

... Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya ini!? Kenapa aku merasa tubuhku mengecil!?

Di antara rasa bingung, takut, cemas, dan khawatir. Aku berusaha membuka mataku untuk bisa melihat sekelilingku agar bisa mencari tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Lalu, ketika aku melihat sekelilingku, aku hanya bisa mengutuk diriku yang tadi tidak memberontak ketika Tuan Malaikat membawaku pergi meninggalkan tubuhku.

Karena saat ini aku berada di situasi di mana diriku kembali memiliki tubuh bayi yang otomatis membuatku berteriak tak percaya. Akan tetapi, bagi orang-orang di sekelilingku—yang sialnya semuanya bertubuh raksasa—menganggap teriakkan ku sebagai sebuah tangisan.

"_Aku berdoa agar keinginanmu dapat terkabulkan di dunia ini."_

**..**

**~ To Be Continued ~**

**..**

**AN :** Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca chapter awal dari kisah ini. Sekali lagi, Mini-chan umumkan kalau fanfic ini adalah Reader Insert sekaligus Reinkarnasi!Reader. lalu, seperti layaknya Big is Cute, kisah ini bakal memiliki poling untuk menentukan pasangan Reader. Hanya saja, kisah ini tidak ada batasannya [baik pasangannya (kecuali Primo dan guardiannya. Karena kisah ini mengikuti alur manga) ataupun jumlah suara atau pasangan yang dipilih]. Jadi, jangan sungkan dan malu untuk mengeluarkan suara kalian di kotak review. Sampai jumpa lagi di Chapter selanjutnya. Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning 1 :** No Beta Reader, Reincarnation!Reader, Reader Insert, OOC.

**Warning 2 :** Cerita ini mengenai Reader yang meninggal di dunia nyata dan terlahir kembali di Dunia KHR! [mirip cerita Self-insert pada umumnya. Akan tetapi, Reader menggantikan OC.] Jadi, jika tidak suka dengan hal ini. Tolong tekan tombol back.

**Pairing :** [Nama]x? {pasangan [Nama] ditentukan dari hasil poling! Kalian bisa memilih dari sekian banyaknya pria tampan di KHR! Hanya saja, Primo dan Guardiannya tidak termasuk!}

**Summary :** Ketika mengetahui dirinya terlahirkan kembali ke Dunia KHR! [Nama] memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan dengan satu pun dari karakter di Manga yang dulu disukainya itu. Akan tetapi, sepertinya manusia memang tidak bisa melarikan diri dari takdirnya. Reader Insert, Girl!Reader, Reincarnation!Reader, Chubby!Reader, POLING OPEN!

...

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira_

_This Fiction © Gemini Slacker_

...

**AN:** Terima kasih banyak bagi para pembaca yang sudah memberikan respon positif mengenai Fanfic ini. Bahkan, ada yang memberikan Faforite dan Follow pada kisah ini [thank you **sherrysakura99** :D].

**...**

**Re ****Review for Atari :**

Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Dan maafkan Mini-chan atas Typo di chapter sebelumnya. Mini-chan sama sekali tidak sadar ketika mempublish fanfic ini. Masalah update, Mini-chan sama sekali tidak tahu apa bisa cepat atau tidak. Tapi, Mini-chan usahakan secepat mungkin. Dan soal [Nama] jadian dengan siapa, Atari bisa membantu Mini-chan dengan mengikuti polingnya :D

...

**Keterangan :**

Layaknya cerita self insert kebanyakan. Setiap OC yang bereinkarnasi ke dunia manga pasti akan memiliki 2 nama yang berbeda. Yang satu adalah nama awal, sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah nama setelah bereinkarnasi.

Dan di cerita ini sama seperti itu. Mulai di chapter ini dan seterusnya, Reader yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam kisah ini akan memiliki 2 nama yang ditulis dalam bentuk [Nama] dan [N. Lama]. Perbedaannya adalah [Nama] merupakan nama Reader dalam nama Jepang, seperti Kyoko, Haru dll yang tentunya bisa kalian tentukan sendiri nama Jepang kalian. Sedangkan, [N. Lama] adalah nama sebelum Reader bereinkarnasi ke dunia KHR!

Diharap penjelasan ini cukup jelas. R&R :D

…

*** Chapter ****2**** ***

**~ Kata Pertamaku ~**

...

Ah, bosan…

Betapa tidak enaknya menjadi bayi. Walaupun, pada dasarnya setiap bayi kerjanya hanya menangis, makan, tidur, mandi dan lain sebagainya. Akan tetapi, jika kau terlahir kembali ke dunia dalam kondisi tetap memiliki ingatan dan pengetahuan di kehidupan sebelumnya. Yang di mana, pada dasarnya dirimu saat itu sudah berusia 32 tahun. Tentunya, siapapun setuju untuk menganggap apa yang saat ini aku alami adalah sebuah siksaan dari kehidupan.

Walaupun, jika aku melihat kehidupan ini dalam sisi positif, aku bisa melihat kalau hidup ini sungguh menyenangkan. Karena hidupku bak bagaikan seorang Raja yang di mana segala hal yang aku inginkan akan selalu dipenuhi dan dilayani. Hanya dengan mengeluarkan sedikit suara atau sedikit menangis, maka dalam sekejam dihadapanku akan muncul seorang dayang yang akan melayani segala kebutuhanku.

...Tapi, tetap saja ini _sungguh menyebalkan!_

Tak heran Senior Enrique, Guru sekaligus Bosku, pernah menceramahiku atas keinginanku yang berharap bisa terlahir kembali sebagai bayi. Karena dulu aku berpikir, bayi itu sama sekali tidak pernah punya masalah.

**= Flashback =**

"_Kau ini sungguh idiot, ya? Dengar dan ingat hal ini baik-baik, [N__. Lama__]! Setiap makhluk hidup tak peduli seperti apapun itu. Mereka tetap memiliki permasalahannya masing-masing yang kadang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh siapapun. Bahkan, mungkin tidak dimengerti oleh diri mereka sendiri," ucap Senior Enrique padaku, "Oleh karena itu, hal utama yang mesti kau ingat adalah jangan pernah melarikan diri dari masalah yang ada dihadapanmu. Karena jika kau melarikan diri, kau hanya akan mendapatkan karma yang__ akan__ menambah bebanmu saja."_

**= End Flashback =**

Karma, ya? Menjadi bayi atas dosa yang pernah aku lakukan di masa lalu menurutku bukan karma yang buruk. Akan tetapi, jika aku melihat kondisi di sekelilingku, aku pikir mungkin karma atas perbuatan burukku baru lah dimulai. Salah satunya, selama beberapa bulan ini, aku telah menyadari kalau diriku terlahir ke dunia ini sebagai anak Yatim Piatu.

Ya, aku tidak salah ucap. Karena saat ini aku tengah berada di sebuah Kamar Bayi yang ada di sebuah Rumah Panti Asuhan. Setiap harinya, aku terbiasa melihat berbagai pengasuh yang bekerja di tempat ini hilir mudik masuk ke ruangan ini. Bahkan, kadang aku melihat ada berbagai anak kecil yang masuk ke tempat ini untuk bermain dengan diriku dan berbagai bayi lainnya yang juga berada di ruangan ini.

Jujur saja, ketika aku baru lahir, aku merasakan keanehan di mana diriku saat masih di Kamar Bayi di Rumah Sakit sama sekali tidak di bawa ke tempat Ibu yang melahirkan diriku ke dunia ini untuk diberikan ASI. Awalnya, aku pikir wanita yang harusnya memberikan ASI itu, tidak mampu memberikan ASI padaku. Makanya, para Suster yang mengurusku memberikanku ASI perahan atau Susu Formula.

Akan tetapi, beberapa minggu kemudian, aku menyadari, kalau diriku tetap tidak pernah bertemu Ibuku dan malah dibawa dan dirawat di tempat ini sampai saat ini. Hal ini yang menyebabkan diriku sadar kalau ada kemungkinan Wanita yang harusnya berperan sebagai Ibuku di dunia ini telah meninggal setelah melahirkan diriku. Serta, aku berpikir kalau mungkin Ibuku adalah _Single Mother_ yang tidak punya keluarga. Yang artinya ibuku tidak punya sosok suami dan keluarga yang mendampingi dirinya saat dirinya mengandung diriku dan hal ini membuatku berada di tempat ini.

Memang sungguh menyedihkan untuk seorang bayi yang masih kecil harus tumbuh dewasa tanpa adanya kasih sayang dari orang tua. Akan tetapi, untuk diriku, hal ini merupakan sebuah keuntungan besar. Karena di kehidupan sebelumnya, aku memang sudah hidup sendirian sejak usiaku 13 tahun. Bagiku hidup sendirian justru lebih baik dari pada hidup dengan orang tua yang pada akhirnya hanya membawa beban.

Lagipula, aku memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak hidup bahagia. Mengingat, diriku yang tidak tahu terima kasih ini pernah menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain. Ditambah lagi, aku tidak ingin ada orang luar yang terluka karena melindungi diriku yang kelak akan kembali menjadi pembunuh. Karena aku tahu orang itu... pasti juga ikut terlahirkan di dunia ini.

Aku tahu, orang itu adalah tipe yang tidak akan pernah melanggar janjinya.

Suatu saat, pasti kami akan bertemu kembali di suatu tempat di dunia ini.

Untuk mengulang kembali moment pertemuan kami sebelum kami terpisahkan dan terlahirkan kembali ke dunia ini.

_Karena itu__ ada__lah takdir __untuk __kami berdua._

**...**

**Can't Escape**

**...**

**~ 1 ****tahun kemudian…**

"Ayo, [Nama], coba panggil Wakana-oneechan," minta seorang wanita muda yang memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna coklat padaku.

"Moo, sudahlah Wakana. Mungkin [Nama] belum mau berbicara," ucap wanita muda lainnya yang memiliki rambut pendek dengan warna hitam dan mata berwarna coklat.

"Tapi, Yurika. Seharusnya [Nama] sudah bisa berbicara. Dia 'kan sudah berusia setahun. Apalagi, hanya dia satu-satunya bayi di sini yang belum berbicara."

"Hm, mungkin dia belum menemukan sesuatu yang disukainya. Bukannya, Bayi akan mengucapkan sesuatu yang dia sukai."

"Aku harap kau benar. Aku tidak ingin ada yang aneh padanya. Walaupun, pada dasarnya [Nama] terlihat berbeda dengan bayi lainnya," ucap Wakana sambil mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut sebelum pergi untuk mengurus bayi lainnya yang ada di Kamar bayi ini.

'_Huff, akhirnya dia pergi juga,'_ pikirku sambil mendesah lega dalam hati.

Seperti yang dikatakan wanita bernama Wakana itu, sudah setahun aku berada di dunia ini. Akan tetapi, tetap saja aku belum terbiasa dengan kehidupan baruku ini. Hm, tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau aku terlahir kembali di Jepang dengan era yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan masa laluku. Secara, aku pikir aku akan lahir di zaman dan dunia yang berbeda. Contohnya seperti, aku lahir di dunia yang penuh dengan Penyihir dan kumpulan Guild. _Ha ha, yang benar saja._

Kalau aku perhatikan baik-baik, sepertinya lingkungannya juga normal. Karena sampai saat ini aku tidak melihat adanya keanehan dari dunia ini. Tidak ada keanehan seperti vampire atau yang berhubungan dengan itu. Semuanya aman dan normal.

... Aku harap.

Dan bicara terlahirkan di Jepang, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki darah dari Negara tempat tumbuhnya bunga Sakura ini. Dari pembicaraan para pengasuh yang menjelaskan pada calon orang tua yang berniat mengadopsi para Anak Yatim Piatu di sini. Sepertinya, baik Ibu dan Ayahku adalah orang Italia. Yang di mana, saat Ibuku mengandung diriku, Ayahku ternyata sudah tiada dan karena tertekan oleh rasa kehilangan. Akhirnya, Ibuku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang.

Tapi, dari itu semua aku tetap tidak mengetahui nama dari wanita yang melahirkanku ke dunia. Ini sungguh menyebalkan.

Lalu, walaupun aku berdarah Italia murni. Para Pengasuh di Panti Asuhan ini tetap memberiku nama Jepang, yaitu [Nama]. Pada dasarnya aku tidak keberatan, sih. Hanya saja, jika pada dasarnya aku adalah bayi yang normal. Maka, sudah pasti kelak aku dan orang lain akan kebingungan kenapa seorang gadis yang tidak terlihat sedikit pun seperti orang Jepang bisa memiliki nama Jepang. Merepotkan, bukan?

Yah, sudahlah. Itu semua tidak penting. Mendingan sekarang aku harus memikirkan bagaimana cara agar aku tidak diadopsi—yang untungnya sampai saat ini aku belum diadopsi juga. Jadi, aku tidak perlu memikirkan adanya orang-orang menyebalkan yang bakal menghalangiku untuk menghabisi orang itu lagi.

"Ara, Tsu-kun. Apa kau menyukainya?" ucap seorang wanita yang mengembalikan diriku ke dunia nyata.

Ketika aku kembali mengfokuskan mataku ke dunia nyata, aku bisa melihat sepasang mata coklat yang bulat besar yang memandangku dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Seolah-olah, pemilik mata itu telah mendapatkan hadiah Natal lebih cepat dari waktunya. Akan tetapi, bagiku sepasang mata itu membuatku menjadi merinding dan berharap kalau ini semua tidak lah nyata. Mengingat baru saja aku berpikir segalanya adalah normal dan berharap tidak adanya keanehan dalam kehidupan reinkarnasiku ini.

"Hai, Okaa-san. Tsu-kun mau bayi ini sebagai adik Tsu-kun!" jawab anak kecil yang aku pikir berusia tidak lebih dari 2 tahun itu, sambil terus memandangku dengan tatapan menyebalkan itu.

"Jaa, kalau begitu. Kami ingin mengadopsi anak ini," ucap wanita yang memiliki rambut panjang yang berwarna coklat dan memiliki sepasang mata yang persis seperti anak kecil yang mulai mendekati diriku.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak, Sawada-san. Aku yakin [Nama] bisa menjadi adik yang baik untuk putra anda," ucap Wakana-san dengan sangat riang karena akhirnya aku diadopsi juga.

"Hai, aku harap begitu."

'_Yang benar saja! Baru beberapa __detik__ yang lalu aku berniat merencanakan untuk lolos dari pengado__p__sian sampai usiaku cukup dewasa untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah mau diadopsi oleh keluarga dari bocah yang kelak akan membuatku dalam masalah yang tidak ada habisnya. Ini sungguh karma yang buruk!'_ pikirku stres, _'Lagipula, sejak kapan anak ini ada di sini__!? Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu adanya orang yang mau melakukan adopsi hari ini!__'_

Ketika, aku melihat bocah yang aku pikir hanya ada di manga yang dulu aku sukai sudah berada tepat di hadapanku. Aku otomatis langsung mengambil mainan balok kayu yang tidak jauh dariku dan menggunakannya untuk memukul kepala bocah itu dengan balok kayu itu sekuat tenagaku—alias sekuat anak umur 1 tahun bisa, sambil berkata dengan keras, "Shine!"

Ya, saudara-saudara. Anda sekalian sama sekali tidak salah mendengar ataupun melihat. Aku [Nama Lengkap Lama], berusia 32 tahun atau 33 tahun jika ditambah dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang. Bereinkarnasi sebagai anak bayi Yatim Piatu, berusia 1 tahun dengan darah Italia mengalir murni di nadiku yang memiliki nama jepang [Nama]. Telah, memukul kepala bocah yang lebih tua setahun dariku dengan mainan balok kayu sambil mengucapkan kata pertamaku yang memiliki arti "Matilah!" tanpa mempedulikan wajah terkejut dan ngeri yang ditunjukkan oleh orang dewasa di sekelilingku ataupun bocah yang akan menjadi seorang Bos Mafia dari Keluarga Mafia besar, saat ini sedang menangis di hadapanku.

Secara, yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah bagaimana bisa diriku terlahirkan ke dunia Manga layaknya cerita Self insert di berbagai Fanfic yang ada di Web Fanfic bisa terjadi pada diriku.

_Ini sungguh tidak waras!_

_Ini sungguh tidak normal!_

_Ini sungguh terkutuk!_

_Karena semua__ini menghancurkan harga diri dan martabatku sebagai Detektif Wanita._

_**Terkutuk kau, Tuan Malaikat sialan!**_

**...**

**~ To be Continued ~**

**...**

**AN:** Ho ho ho, sungguh kasihan Tsu-kun kecil kita dihajar oleh [Nama]. Mini-chan harap, bagi fansnya Tsuna tidak langsung marah pada Mini-chan. Mini-chan nantikan Review dan poling dari kalian semua di kotak Review. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Ciao.


End file.
